Goodbye My Lover
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: You fight back the tears that are therating to spill from your eyes. "Please don't die." you beg.


Chapter 1

You could only watch in horror as your lover is being beaten to a pulp by that monster. You want to help so badly, but he won't let you, claiming that he's strong enough to defeat Frieza. You know that's not true, though, but you know better than to tell him that. He'll just yell at you, deny everything and pretend that you didn't say anything. You hung your head in defeat as you can watch no longer. At this point, the battle is so fierce that you are certain that he will die. Right now, it's a standoff, and you can hear what they're saying.

"You're dead, Frieza! I've become what you fear the most: a super sayian!"

"Oh really?" you can hear the sarcasm in Frieza's voice, "Then how come I'm the one who is winning?"

You can hear him scream, "SHUT UP!! I am the legendry super sayian!!" He charges at Frieza in blind rage. You can see him powering up, all the while screaming about how he's going to make Frieza pay for what he did. You know the truth, though. That no matter hard he tries, he's going to lose. You can't let that happen. So with all the courage in your body, you power up a ki blast and fire it straight toward Frieza.

As your lover prepares to punch Frieza in the stomach, he is stopped be your ki blast. He quickly glances down at you and glares. You know why. You knew that you weren't suppose to interrupt his fight and that he is now very mad at you for doing so. You turn your attention to Frieza who is very mad that he was caught off guard like that. He didn't even look like he was damaged. That ki blast must've been a waste then if it didn't do anything to him.

Frieza snickered. "Well, this is quite entertaining. Do you want to help your little boyfriend?"

You were about to respond when he cut you off. "No! This fight is between you and me!" He then glared darkly towards you, "Stay out of my way, you piece of crap. I don't need your help. I stand alone."

You've never felt more devastated in your entire life then you do right now. All you want to do is help him, but how do you help someone who doesn't even want it in the first place? You didn't understand. He's now bleeding very badly and has very deep cuts on his arms and legs. Yet, he's still too proud to admit when he needs help. You feel tears slide down your face as you realize that this may be the last time you might ever see him alive again. You quickly wipe them away. You don't want him to see you cry. _Crying is for the weak._ you hear him say in your head.

You hear Frieza laugh mechanically as he throws your boyfriend into a tree. You can hear your boyfriend's screams of pain as Frieza shoots ki blasts at him. Then, something snaps. Something inside of you snaps. You don't know what it is, but you start to feel pissed. Rage takes over your body as you boyfriend's cries of pain are getting more desperate by the second. Frieza's laughter rings in your ears as you began to power up. Blue aura starts to surround you as you're power level increases. Frieza turns to look at you, but you barley even noticed because you're so busy gathering power. Then, you see it. It was very faint, but you were able to make out the hint of yellow in your aura._ This is it._ You think to yourself as the yellow starts to overlap the blue. _I'm going to transform._

With a scream that probably reached people who lived a one-hundered mile radius from where you were, you transformed into a super sayian. You smile as you admire the power you now have. The feeling is incredible. You feel like you're on top of the world and no one can stop you. You then turn your attention to Frieza. You began to smile as you see the look of horror spread across his face. "What's wrong, Frieza?" You yell, "haven't you ever seen a super sayian before?"

You began to laugh as Frieza's mouth opened but nothing came out. He looked like a fish out of water. Then it dawned on you that you became the legendary super sayian. A form that your boyfriend has been trying to achieve for years. You wondered how he would look at you now. Would it be one of happiness or disgust? Knowing him, it probably be one of disgust.

You stole a quick glance at your lover and immediately wished that you hadn't. Deep, long gashes were evident on both his arms. Cuts and bruises covered his whole body, and blood was running down on one side of his face. You almost puked at the revolting sight. How could someone do this? He didn't deserve to be put through this kind of pain, even if he was a jerk sometimes, you still loved him with all your heart.

Your sadness soon turned into anger. Hatred filled every single part of your body. You then looked up at Frieza with such hatred in your eyes it made your skin crawl. "You bastard." you breathe out as you glared at Frieza with all the hatred in the world.

Frieza just smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Finally, a real challenge!"

You didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. You just wanted him dead. With speed that even surprised yourself, you charged at Frieza and already had a ki ball in your hand, hidden from Frieza's view, of coarse.

Frieza smirked at the oncoming challenger._ Now, time to test my power._ thought Frieza as he awaited the attack.

You just had to smirk at Frieza's clueless ness. He was in for a big surprise. Then, at the last second, you disappear from Frieza's sight. Frieza looked around madly, trying to find out where you were. "Where are you!" yelled Frieza who was getting panicked.

"RIGHT HERE!!" you yelled, appearing behind him.

Frieza turned around just in time to get blasted with an enormous ki ball. As the smoke clears, you smirked in triumph as the dead body of Frieza layed at your feet.

This moment is short lived, however, when you remembered him. You slowly turned around to him in the same state as he was before. You quickly rush over to him, knelt down and took his hand in yours. "Baby, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Will you ever forgive me?"

He opened one of his eyes and looked at you. It was at that moment you realized he was crying. "I'm-I'm so sorry- that-that this happened. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm-."

"Sssh. Its okay." you say, trying to keep the tears at bay, "I have to get you some-."

"No. Its too late for me." you feel your heart breaking as you hear him say these words.

"No! Don't say that! You're going to be okay." you say as the barrier breaks in your eyes and you began to cry.

He raises one of his bloody fingers and wipes your tears away. "Don't cry. Crying is for the weak."

You smile a little. Despite the fact that he was dying, he was still trying to act all tough. "How can I live without you? I need you, Vegeta!" you're crying openly now.

Vegeta smiled, and he took his last breath and said, "You don't need me. I'll be with you forever. Goodbye, Kakarrot."

I hoped you all enjoyed my first gay fanfic!! R&R!!


End file.
